kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Itō
Shion Itō (伊藤しおん) is one of Rini Mori's best friends. She is a human at Tsukako Academy and is a second year. She is the quiet one among Ayame and Rini. 'Appearance' Shion has long black hair that flows to the center of her back and short bangs. She has large green eyes and is the tallest of the three. Many people have noticed that she has a much more developed frame than either Ayame or Rini do. She is always seen with a book and though she doesn't look it, she can beat most guys in karate. When she wears the school uniform, she wears the white shirt and the dark gray jacket with the gray skirt. She wears long black socks and the brown dress shoes too. When she was at the resort, her kimono was white with a red silhouette of a blooming sakura tree, along with a white obi. 'Personality' Shion is usually the solid rock between Ayame, Rini and herself. Even though she is the youngest of the three girls, she is usually the one to stand up for them and protect them. She usually has a book with her, or at least she does homework constantly. She is the smartest of the three. If she is not reading or doing homework, she is most likely at the dojo, working on her Karate. She is the more serious one when it comes to spirits. Because she is not constantly exposed to high Spirit Energy, she wasn't able to build an immunity towards it and collapsed under Miyuki's high Spirit Energy. 'Relationships' Rini Mori Above all, Shion always wants to protect Rini, simply because she feels like she should do it. They have a very close bond, almost to the point of sisterhood, despite the differences in their personality. Rini often comes to Shion for advice or help on things, which Shion usually agrees to. Ayame Riley Ayame is very similar to Rini, but Ayame is usually the one to ask Shion to do things she most likely doesn't want to do. She's been friends with Ayame for a little longer than she had with Rini, and Shion knows that if it came down to it, Ayame would most likely be able to protect herself. Selina Heartnet Though they just met, Shion likes Selina because she is another female that isn't too adventerous but also isn't boring. In many ways, Shion feels that Selina is her older sister. She often talks about school with Selina, and Selina doesn't mind, especially since she can talk to a level-headed girl instead of always talking to Kaien or Cero. Kaien Mori, Sota Ross and Roy Collins Because Ayame and Rini act like girls nearly all the time, Shion often talks to the boys, though she doesn't talk too much. She likes the boys and made sure each of them know that they are welcome to try to beat her in the dojo, but due to her reputation, the politely decline. When she collapses from Miyuki's Spirit Energy, Roy carried her on his back and protected her, which she found surprising. Category:Characters Category:Humans